A trophy usually includes a pedestal on top of which is mounted a figurine signifying a particular event. The pedestal often includes a base and a capital joined by a column. In the past, the base and the capital have been similarly constructed of a solid, marble-like material. However, this has proved to be too expensive.
During the past few years, there has been on the market a base made and sold by the assignee of the present application. This base was hollow, having top and bottom members and a side wall. The interior was filled with an initially fluid material such as gypsum. The fluid material was allowed to set, resulting in a base which approximated a marble base in size, shape, weight and somewhat in appearance. Posts on the bottom member extended into the filler material to improve the interconnection between the top and bottom members. Bosses on the top and bottom elements had bores extending therethrough, which bosses mated to reduce the possibility of the initially fluid filler material from leaking out. However, it was found that even with these bosses, the filler material had a tendency to leak out.